Black Heart
by jellybean908
Summary: Set when Edward leaves,Bella goes crazy and trys to kill herself,and almost accomplishes.When someone saves her and now she just has rage toward the Cullens.Sounds cliche but just give it a try! Worked really hard on this :
1. Fully Alive

**Hi People! Wel this is my first Fanfic of Twilight. I hope you like this, i worked hard on this for you to enjoy to your hearts content. I'm going to make a new character for Bella to save her, just letting you know. And dont worry, I am going to try to upload a new chapter every day, message me if you have any questions, btw...R&R please!!!! :))**

* * *

(Listen to "The Meadow" for more feeling)

**Bella POV**

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional tone, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew I wanted to. I didn't like this. _This is bad, this is very bad, _the voice in my head repeated again and again.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through, he has been very detached from me lately and a gut feeling apart of me is screaming in my head that it's about my birthday party a week ago. Well fine, we will talk about it and once again I have to reassure him it is not Jaspers or His fault. Still, I have this feeling it just won't end like that, no, it wont just end on that note.

We'd only gone a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail—I could still see my house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against the tree and stared at me with no emotion. I don't know why but that look, that look of complete distaste towards me made my knees buckle under me. I fell back and hit my leg on a nearby rock, I wince and look up to him, still leaning on the tree, still that look on his face.

"Okay, lets talk," I said, sounding braver then I felt and got back up, knees still shaking.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a sigh of relief. So he was anxious about that the whole time? Yeah sure I am nervous about leaving Charlie behind but I can still work something out so I won't break his heart.

"Well okay, in a week or so? Okay, I still need to get my things packed and I still need to makeup an alibi for Charlie," I say as I'm walking towards him.

He shoots me another one of those looks that stops me in my tracks.

Then it hits me. With a roll of nausea, I completely misunderstood. I stared at him with a look of horror. He stared back coldly.

"When you say _we_--," I half whispered, my eyes closed too scared of my traitor tears to slink down my all too red cheeks.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience, just as if he was annoyed. It took me a few minutes to speak.

"Don't do this, I know you feel bad about the party but that's nothing! Edward its nothing!" I half screamed with my anger rising.

"You're right, it is nothing, it was exactly to be expected." He agreed.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"

He looked at me with disbelief, "And you believed that?"

I felt like he just punched me in my stomach, the air knocked out of me from those words.

"No! This is about my soul isn't it?!" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have it, its yours already. I don't want it without you."

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted in the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes back to that look of distaste, but harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching me as I slowly absorbed what he was saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent…He's lying, there is no way those words from his mouth are true. He loves me to no extent, he reminded me that every other moment we were together.

"You…don't…want…_me_?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No," this time he said in an anger I could not fathom.

"Alice wont like this… your family won't leave me," I said with a sudden determination staring intently at the ground, my hands clenched into fists.

He gave out a light airy laugh, the tone of it I never heard of from him, didn't belong in this conversation. My head snapped up, staring at him with new eyes.

"Bella, they left already, they completely agreed with my proposition, we do care for humans, they knew we aren't like you. That it felt wrong for them spending time with you."

I was taken aback, they were thinking like that the whole time I met them? That I wasn't good enough? A complete, weak and useless human. A tear ran down my cheek, not even bothering to conceal it. Carlisle and Esme, my other parents that love me dearly, or so I thought. Alice, my best friend that would do anything to stop something or someone that was out to harm me. Emmet, the older brother I never had, who would get a kick out of my blushing face when he said something to embarrass me. Jasper, whom I wasn't really close to, but still I thought he was at least a bit fond of me as apart of his family. Then theirs Rosalie, I kind of knew she didn't like me, even knew she thought I was not good enough for her brother. Well this is her wish come true.

"Bella, I have to leave, I just needed to tell you that last thing and bid you farewell. Don't worry, I won't come and disturb you again from your life, my family or myself."

All I could do was stand there, feeling to numb to say anything, the tears coming rapidly now.

"Just promise me one thing, don't do anything reckless…For Charlie's sake."

He was in front of me in seconds now, feeling the breeze enveloped by his sweet scent.

"Goodbye Bella," he said in a detached voice and kissed the top of my head mechanically, then was gone before I could blink.

My mind, running a hundred miles a minute, stopped. Only thinking of one thing, _Edward_. I ran like I was holding on to dear life. I ran and ran, tripping on a few shrubs but not enough to stop me. I screamed out his name, all to knowing he was already gone, just hoping he could hear me with his inhuman hearing.

I fell to my knees, as a tree branch bit into my leg, oblivious to the pain, almost welcoming it. Anything to stop this unbearable betrayal that is creeping up on me.

I feel like I'm in quicksand, my agony being replaced with nothing in return. I go into panic; I want to feel it, something, **anything** to remind myself they were all _real_. That _**he**_ was real.

"Don't go," I choked before darkness quickened upon me, enveloping me, sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of seclusion.

* * *

(Listen to "Chop Suey" for more feeling)

Sometime later the rain woke me up, I don't think I have actually fallen asleep, I was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all my strength to the agony that constantly reminded me they were gone and never coming back.

Far away, I heard muffled yelling calling my name. That snapped me from my daze, I shot up and tried to listen who the voices belonged to. Maybe, just maybe its _them_ looking for me, that they changed their minds and bring me along with them. Then I recognized Harry Clearwaters voice, shredding the last piece of hope and sanity I had left. Losing my grip on reality, thinking of nothing to calm this torture. Finding no serenity, no, I want to keep this high that I'm running on. Feeling a thousand jagged knives slicing away where my heart is supposed to be, I graciously welcome it into a shell you call my body.

Breaking out into a run, away from the voices, away from rationality, away from a clear mind that died right when they decided I hold no interest to them anymore.

Far away, I heard a glass shattering, blood curdling, garbled screech. When it kept going on, I realized it was coming from my own mouth.

I kept running, stopping when my feet brought me to a roughly twenty foot cliff. I looked down and saw razor sharp rocks, beckoning me to break me from the misery I'm chained to.

My lips turned up in a demented smile that is plastered on my face, remembering what _he_ told me.

"_Promise me one thing, don't do anything reckless…for Charlie's sake."_

Well I never promised, and from what I recall, promises are meant to be broken. He Promised me he would never leave me, well this is me keeping my promise.

Besides, this isn't reckless.

This is complete, downright **psychotic**.

Murmuring my sorry to Charlie and Renee, I then take a few steps back. This rush and exhilaration finally hitting me about what I'm about to do. Well no time for going back, I run all too willingly and fling myself off, feeling my feet leave the steady ground.

For a split second, I'm in the air, the breeze caressing me all over. Its like I'm flying and nothing can take me away from this moment, well except gravity.

**The pain** **was…complete…and…out…of…this…world…**_**agonizing**_**. **

I let out a mangled scream from what my damaged voice box could let me.

My vision was going in and out as well as my mind. Even if they found me, they could do nothing to repair what is beyond broken. I tried to turn my head to see the night stars for my last moments while my life was hanging on to a thread. Moving just an inch was rewarded with an undeniable crack of my arm. I screamed out from this new torture.

I laid my head back down on the side of a rock, all this going on, my demented smile never left my lips. I closed my eyes, letting the arms of death take me away…..my _self righteous_ suicide, (Hence the sarcasm.)

* * *

**Well did you like my first chapter??? Im already starting the second one! Dont worry! Bella doesnt die, she almost does. And i know its annoying to write a review but come on it will only take a few seconds and you can get on with your lives. I want to see the feedback and dont give me any sugar coated crap. I want to good honest critics so I can work on whatever that is troubling you.**


	2. White Demon

(Listent to "Moonlight Sonata" for Edward POV)

**Edward POV**

"Come for a walk with me," I said as I held her hand. The look on my angels face was unbearable, she knows something is wrong with my voice and the way I'm acting to wards her.

I grabbed her hand and was hauling her to the dirt trail path in the forest.

Not even walking too far, I stopped. I know she gets lost easy.

I lean against the tree, then looked up at her with my cold eyes.

She gasped and fell back. I was about to rush to her side and pick her up but restrained myself. _No Edward, this is for her sake, she can't live the rest of her life with a monster like me_. I'll give up my life before I make her into one of us, a soulless, blood drinking, **monster**.

She stood up without meeting my eyes, "Okay, lets talk." She's trying to be brave.

"Bella we're leaving."

"Well okay, in a week or so? Okay, I still need to get my things packed and I still need to makeup an alibi for Charlie," she says as she starts walking in my direction.

I look up at her with my cold eyes again, _Bella, I love so much, I'm sorry for coming into your life. _

She stops walking towards me.

She starts to comprehend what my words actually meant as she stays quiet for a moment then looks back up at me.

"When you say we—" she said before I cut her off.

"I mean my family and myself," I say in a clipped tone.

_Bella, don't cry, its unbearable to even see you shed a tear, even more when I'm the source of causing them._

She stays quiet for a moment, lost in thought. What I would give to have a look into her mind…

"Don't do this, I know you feel bad about the party but that's nothing! Edward it's nothing!" She shouted with anger towards me.

"You're right, it is nothing, it was exactly to be expected." I agreed.

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—" She said before I interrupted again.

"And you believed me?" I said looking at her.

_Bella, stop, please stop arguing, I don't have much self restraint when it comes to hurting you my love._

"No! This is about my soul isn't it?" She shouted, her tears coming down her blushing cheeks, but from anger.

"Carlisle told me about, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have it, it's yours already. I don't want it without you." She choked out.

_Bella, don't you know I'm doing this all for your soul?_

_Oh God, I can't do this, I cant hurt my Bella like this, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe we can run away together so I can protect her from harm. No, I'm leaving because of just that, __**I**__ am the harm._

I look back up, holding her eyes. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I said in my detached voice.

She looked at me, trying to find if I am lying to her.

"You…don't…want…_me_?" She choked out.

"No," I said, hoping she can just give up, for her to just move on so she wont be in anymore pain I'm inflicting upon her, she deserves more then this. More then **me**.

"Alice wont like this… your family won't leave me," she tried to say with determination though her voice was filled with uncertainty.

I let out a chuckle, her head snapped up looking at me again.

_Don't make me hurt you more then is necessary love…. _

"Bella, they left already, they completely agreed with my proposition, we do care for humans, they know we aren't like you. That it felt wrong for them spending time with you."

I knew my words are hurting her like I just slapped her but it needed to be done, she is trying to find a way for us to stay together. Oh how I wish that can happen.

I stopped her out of her reverie, "Bella, I have to leave, I just needed to tell you that last thing and bid you farewell. Don't worry, I won't come and disturb you again from your life, my family or myself."

"Just promise me one thing, don't do anything reckless…For Charlie's sake."

She stood there her arms shaking as her knees were about to give out.

I ran in front of her and kissed the top of her chocolate brown hair, wishing I can hold her into my arms and sooth her it will be alright.

"Goodbye Bella," were my last words to her before I ran and was out of her life in seconds.

I ran, I was going to our meadow one last time. Oh how I wish this agony can go away. I had to stop myself many times before trying to go back to her and tell her how I really felt. But no matter how much she is hurting, I know she will move on without me, only a matter of time. But me, no I will never forget my Bella, the love of my entire life.

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

I woke up to the same pain I felt when I died, was I dead? If it is then I'm either in hell or my afterlife. Either one is agony when I'm not with Edward._ Edward_, even thinking about him brought on a new wave of panic and rage. While I'm contemplating where I landed up, I feel someone watching me. I try to turn my head once again and a shooting pain shot all over my body. I can't move, parts of my bones are still broken. Why am I still alive? My own personal hell doesn't even want me?

"Hello Bella," an unfamiliar musical voice said through the darkness.

I jumped then bit down on my lip hard, the shooting pain protesting from my movement.

"Who's there?" If I'm not dead yet, then I will be soon considered from my large amount of blood loss from my little stunt.

"Do you wish to be rid of your pain?" The musical voice asked.

Without a moments thought, "Yes just kill me, please," I said from my mangled lips.

"I'm sorry Bella…" he paused, "I can't do that."

I feel sharp incisions on my neck. What is this person _**doing**_?

Then it hit me, he's a _vampire_.

He is making me one of them.

He. Is. Turning. Me. Into. A. Vampire.

I should be overjoyed, I used to always beg _him_ to turn me. but things are different, he doesn't want me, he never had. What is the purpose to live for eternity when it's without _him_?

Seconds later, the venom starts to spread and my body is on fire. I jumped off a cliff, but that misery is **nothing** compared to this one. I let out screeches, digging my nails into the dirt floor. Before I was welcoming my physical pain so it can take my mind off the internal one. All I want right now is numbness, absolute and complete numbness.

All the while, I'm in his lap, stroking my blood covered hair murmuring soothes.

**

* * *

**

**Damien POV**

I was passing through the Washington border searching for a coven when I heard a ear-splitting scream followed along with the most amazing scent of fresh human blood. _Well I haven't fed in a while so a snack would be nice, though I __**never**__ kill my prey. _Some other nomads think its silly to just feed and hypnotize them into forgetting our encounter, I see it a way of life. It's unbearable to kill an innocent life because I'm just hungry, but it was very hard to survive on animals. I made a compromise with my thirst. Finally I saw my prey and was about to pounce, then I saw her face. I stopped dead in mid tracks, something I never done when I'm in hunting mode. Her face. She is a spinning image of my daughter Anastasia from my human life. I would have thought it was actually her but she had rouge colored hair that she inherited from her mother.

Another one of her screams broke me out of my reverie, my head snapped up while seeing her jump off a cliff.

It is unbelievable when she hits the rocks and is still alive, barely though.

I make a decision I never thought I would do, I run over, pick her up, and rush her to a secluded cave twenty miles away from there.

**

* * *

****Three Days Later**

**(Listen to "White Demon Love Song" by the killers)**

**Bella POV**

I don't know how long this affliction of tormented fire has been running through my veins. I have somewhat gotten used to it, in a twisted sort of way. It has dimmed a twinge, feeling my heart kick into gear. It feels like my heart is racing, running from that deadly venom that is dominating my body. Thumping loudly for its last moments, then resigns in defeat.

Right when my heart dies, I flick open my eyes.

Hearing forest animal's scurry through the thickets, seeing miniature cracks spread out above the ceiling, smelling the trees and something else…something _mouthwatering_.

I sit up in a split second, readjusting to my new inhuman speed and look over to see a man and someone else lying on the floor.

I fangs extract, realizing the figure on the floor is human.

The vampire next to it lets out a gasp, I flick my eyes over at him.

"You have _fangs_?" The vampire asks.

I touch my canine teeth and feel them with awe.

"We'll talk about that later, here, drink this," he picks the human's head up.

I hear the blood pumping through its veins, and the smell, it is something I would love to sink my teeth into.

I snap out of my daze, no, I will not kill a life just for my thirst.

I stop in mid-step and hiss at him.

He looks at me in disbelief for a moment. "How can you stop yourself when you have a frenzy going through your mind?"

"Because I know it is not fair to him to let his life get taken away for my satisfaction," I said angry, the tone of my voice leaving me in admiration.

He shook his head, "Well anyways, don't worry, I do not kill either when I feed. This is just an exception since this is your first feeding. And also, don't feel pity towards this man, he has killed mercilessly all his life and will continue if we let him go," he points to the human that is unconscious.

I walk over cautiously and lean down, touching the side of the humans arm, and let out another hiss.

A flood of images go through my mind, seeing the human beating his three year old son, snatching a teenage girl while walking to school, even shooting a elderly man while taking his stroll one night.

I look down at him with crazed eyes and bite into his neck, all too happy to rid this awful man from society.

My taste buds burst with flavor as the warm red liquid runs down my throat. I have never tasted something so delicious; then again I never attempted to drink blood.

I drink, and drink to my dead hearts content.

While the now dead man is drained from blood, I wipe off the excess smudges on my mouth and stand up in a swift motion.

I look down at the vampire, "What is your name?" I say.

"Damien," the vampire says.

"Well **Damien**, we need to talk," I say through clenched teeth and stalk out of the cave.

As the night air hits me, I feel a sense of calm. I glance at the trees and take it all in. Oh how beautiful the scenery is when I get to see it with my new eyes.

I completely lose myself and inhale the earthy smell while closing my eyelids.

Another gasp is let out and I glance over behind me.

"Yo-, you…have _wings_?" Damien chokes out while pointing behind me.

I turn around and see a breathtakingly and gorgeous pale white pair of wings.

They are so beautiful, no words can describe how something so pure belong to someone like me, a _monster_.

I turn back around, my back facing Damien and let out a sigh.

"It's as if God is cursing me, a white pure, angelic looking **demon**."


	3. Wolf Pack

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Already five of them and I just posted chapter 1 and 2 last night **** Well don't worry, I'm like in the zone and I have NO plans whatsoever to just abandon this story. If any, I would be posting like two chapters a day haha I'm so addicted well below is a list of Isabella's powers.**

**Bella's Powers:**

Weather Mood- Whatever the mood is, the weather mimics.

Illusion- Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions.

Temporal Duplication- Ability to bring past versions of oneself back to present.

Immune - Immune to one or more forms of physical and mind damage.

Mind Control- Can control someone through their mind.

Wings- Possession of a pair of wings, can be concealed. (Edward used to always say she was an angel)

**Bella POV**

I turn back around, my back facing Damien and let out a sigh.

"It's as if God is cursing me, a white pure, angelic looking demon."

I then remember what Damien did to me, without my permission and turn around in a swift motion.

I extract my fangs and go in a pouncing position, my eyes crazed, "Why? Why must you curse me to walk this earth for all eternity when I wanted was nothing but to leave here," I spat at him, he flinched at the hate in my voice.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me when I did that. You just reminded me of my daughter so much," he paused "I haven't seen her in over a hundred years," he choked out with tears in his eyes that will never drop down his cheeks.

I felt a pang of sympathy towards the man that snatched me away from the arms f death, which I craved so much.

I got out of my pounce stance and walked over to him slowly, touching his cheek.

Another flood of images flowed through my mind.

Damien hugging his daughter 'Anastasia' while coming back from hunting, Tucking a younger Anastasia into bed after reading her favorite bedtime story, Damien walking hand in hand with his adorable little daughter across the street.

Then I see an image that will forever be etched into my mind, seeing Anastasia being torn from the limbs by a pack of ravenous wolves while she was out picking berries for the morning breakfast.

I come out of my reverie and look at Damien, feeling how much hurt he should be feeling from that incident years ago.

I can't have hatred towards this man, he thought on impulse because I looked like his daughter, I would have been a spinning image of her if I was around eleven or twelve.

I probley would have done the same thing if I saw a look-a-like of _him_if he was about to throw his life away.

_**No. **__If I ever see that face again_…, my hands start forming into a steel clench.

The sadness and betrayal washes over me again.

Damien notices my discomfort, and try's to sooth me the way he tried to when I was changing.

For some reason his gesture calms me down. Now that I look at him, I realize he shares some of Charlie's traits.

The same chocolate brown curls, the same warm smile, even the same awkwardness of showing affection towards someone.

I grimace, thinking maybe this is another one of God's doings to torture me some more, on how I left my dad.

"I know how you feel," I say while looking down with a sad smile, "how you wish to go back to the things like they were."

I glance up at him, "I need to do something," I say, my face expressionless.

I run out of the cave with inhuman speed and stop fifteen feet away.

"Don't try to follow me," I say quietly over my shoulder, knowing he can hear me clear enough then head towards _their_ house.

The feeling of running this fast, oh how refreshing it is. When I was human, I was very scared when I would be on _his_ back while going at this pace. I felt like we were going to hit something or run into a tree.

I was silly, I'm all too in control with my reflexes.

In seconds I am in front of their doorstep.

Without a moments hesitation, I kick open the door. I smell their scent that faintly lingers in the air.

There gone.

They are actually gone.

I don't think the realization hit me 'till that moment.

I felt the soft white carpet beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the cold skin of my cheek.

I hoped that I was fainting, but to my disappointment, I didn't lose consciousness.

Well I guess for vampires it's impossible to do that anyways.

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now roared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under.

This pain continued for what seemed like hours.

Was this going to get any easier? Will it eventually die out like blazing firewood which flames start to dim?

No. I don't think it wouldn't.

I can't stay in this house any longer, too many painful memories that are promising to make the hole where my heart is supposed to be, even bigger.

I glance down at my clothes I have been wearing for the last three days.

Ripped and matted, stained with my own caked blood.

I frown, I need new clothes to replace the almost disintegrated ones. I go upstairs and look through Rosalie's closet, nothing but over the top, extravagant ballroom dresses.

Maybe I will have better luck in Alice's. I open her walk in closet and yet again see only expensive fancy dresses that they left behind.

I grimace, finding the least dress that will stand out until I get new clothes.

I found a powder blue dress, it looks like a prom dress, but better then Rosalie's.

Feeling another wave of agonizing memories, of how Alice used to love to dress me up like her own Barbie doll.

I fight back the tears that will never slide down my face and slip the dress on, not even bothering to look in the mirror.

If I couldn't even survive the rest of my human life without him, how am I'm supposed to with eternity?

Wait, _He_ told me about the Volturi. How they are basically the law and vampire royalty.

They don't have any patience towards vampires that try to reveal their existence. That they will kill you in a second if you dare to attempt it.

I stood up, and walked out, leaving the door open, not even daring to take a glance back at my once fulfilled past.

Before I even notice myself, my feet bring me to our meadow.

Do I love to hurt myself?

Better yet, I shouldn't answer that question.

I look up into the clouded night sky, breathing in this smell starts to distract me with the etching pain in myself.

Right when I'm calming down, the clouds start to move away revealing a breathtakingly scenery of glowing stars.

I feel my wings start to extract by my content ness and I slightly bend my knees to push myself off the ground.

As I'm a few feet in the air, I hear a pack of ferocious growling.

(Just letting you know, Jacob is already her best friend and already a werewolf but Bella doesn't know it)

I let out a hiss and bare my fangs turning around while still in the air. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I have fear in me.

I see a pack of growling gigantic _wolves _running about fifteen feet away, heading straight towards me.

_Ugh_, they smell horrible, like mutts.

I let my instincts take over and wait for them to encounter me but will **not** let them get any closer.

If so, I am poised for attack, at any direction.

_**Bring it on**__._

**Wolf Pack POV**

_Jake, cheer up. We will find Bella, whatever it takes.-__**Quil**_

_Yeah, come on Jakie. You need a rest, I'll take your round for the night.-__**Embry**_

_No, I'm fine, I am not going to stop until I see with my own eyes that Bella is okay, she has been missing for three days. And stop calling me 'Jakie'.-__**Jacob**_

_Quil, Embry, enough. But Jacob, they are right on one thing, you do need to rest.-__**Sam**_

_Hey, the Cullen's just up and left too, maybe she went with them.-__**Paul **_

_Bella wouldn't be that irresponsible to Charlie or me, she would have at least told us you know.-__**Jacob**_

_Well at leas-__**Embry**_

They all smell that sickly sweet scent, and growl in unison while running towards it.

_Hey, I thought the Cullen's been gone.-__**Quil**_

_No, it's not one of the them, I smelled all their scents before. This is a different one, and it's alone.-__**Jacob**_

_Good, we haven't had any action in a while.-__**Paul**_

_Everybody, follow my lead, don't do anything stupid.-__**Sam**_

_Hey, what the hell? I didn't know leeches can fly.-__**Embry**_

_Well whatever let's just get this over wi-__**Quil**_

_WHAT?!! HEY, IT'S BELLA!.-__**Paul**_

_Man, she looks so freaky with the wings and fangs, and why is she wearing a dress?-__**Paul**_

_She looks hot.-__**Quil and Embry**_

Another growl erupts in Jacob's chest.

_Hey, we didn't mean to say it, you are in my mind you know-__**Quil**_

Bella is ready to attack, not knowing who we really are.

_Hey I'm going to phase out, we're scaring her.-__**Jacob**_

_Be careful Jacob.-__**Sam **__ordered_

Right before Jacob is about to phase out, Bella pounces on top of him.

Her teeth are bared at him while he changes back to normal.

She blinks, "Jake?" Her eyes wide.

"Um Bella, your crushing me. and I'm kind of…," he glances down.

She follows his gaze and realizes he is wearing nothing on.

Her fangs disappear and climbs off of him awkwardly, if she was still human, her cheeks would be blushing furiously.

All the while, they hear the rest of the wolves making throaty noises that sound very similar to laughing.

**So, How'd you like the chapter???? Please Write and Review! I want feedback! I wanted Bella to have an encounter with the wolf pack but I needed her to be like best friends with Jacob already so I just changed that little thing, oh that and him already a wolf. Don't worry, she soon meets the Volturi muhahahah 3**


	4. Questions and Answers

**Bella POV **

"Jake…how?" Was all I can say, too choked up to say a full sentence.

Now sitting down on the cool grass, looking across at my once werewolf best friend.

As I can see, my expression mirrors his. "Exactly what I want know from you Bella," he says etching a little closer, eyes locked on my deep red irises.

I look down nervously, "I-I'm sorry…", was all I can say to him, knowing if he knew the whole truth would not help one bit. I then shoot my head back up, "But I didn't want this! Any of it!", I motion towards my body.

He had his head turned down when I looked up, his whole frame starting to shake. "Bella, who did this to you then?", he demanded.

I instantly remembered Damien, realizing I shouldn't have said that. How could I tell Jake that Damien was the one who changed me but wasn't actually the one who took away my life?

Jacob shot up, "Was it _Cullen_?", he spat has last name as if it was rotten on his tongue.

I flinched at the name, "No, it wasn't him, None of _them_ either. It was this vampire named Damien…", I said hesitantly.

"I swear, this leech will pay for what he did to you.", he said with such reassured determination as he turned around.

"NO!", I blurted out. He spun around so fast I'm sure if I was still human I wouldn't be able to catch it.

"What?", he said incredulously. "Wh-what I meant was…he didn't take my life away."

"Bella, what do you mean," he says with a hint of agitation.

I don't want to lie to my best friend, but then again I really don't want him to know the truth…of what I did…of how _they_ left me…

Jacob snaps me out of my train of thought by making a gruff noise. "I need to know what your talking about, now.", he orders.

As I'm still sitting down, I fidget with my fingers, a human trait I don't think I will ever grow out of, "I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning."

"Well…I was in the woods, I was taking a…walk. And I got lost, soon I was faced with a very steep cliff,", I hear him take in a sharp breath, "oh and you know me, always uncoordinated even on a well-paved sidewalk." I joke, trying and failing to relieve some of the tension in the air.

"After I fell, I was thinking, this is it, this is really it. Then I fell unconscious. Thinking I past away already, I was really surprised to wake back up, but in a cave. Damien asked me if I wanted to rid myself of the pain so obviously, not thinking straight, I said yes. The change took three days to complete. So you see, he didn't just snatch my life away, he actually saved me instead." I say, proud of how I told the truth but not exactly the truth.

"You think being you right now is better? You think a blood-sucking leech is better then dying? 'Cause I sure as hell **don't**." he snaps.

I automatically flinch when those words left his mouth. He'd rather have me dead then have me as I am now? In his own words, a _blood-sucking leech_?

Instantly realizing on what he said, he quickly tries to apologize, "Bella, oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn-,",

I put a hand up and interrupt, "No, its okay. That hurt, and yes you did mean it but I fully understand why you think that way, really." I pause, "But back to you, can you explain why my best friend is a scary big brown wolf?" I quirk my eyebrow up.

Then it hits me, the Quileute legends Jacob once told me when I went to the bonfire at La Push beach. "Oh.", was all I can say. He registers my epiphany and smirks, "Yeah, you took it a lot better when I found out. I forgot you do good with weird, considering your with that one leech."

It feels as if a hole has been punched into my stomach by just referring to _him_. I clutch my chest, holding tightly to keep myself from falling apart in front of Jake.

"Where are the Cullens anyways? Didn't they leave a few days ago? ", he questioned.

"Um, yeah, they did," I say quietly.

"Why did they leave you then? Weren't they supposed to protect you?"

"They didn't leave me," I snap, "They…went to go visit their old friends the Denalis up in Alaska. They were going to come back in three weeks to get me but now I think I should go to them and show my new _changes_."

"Wait, what do you mean they were going to come back to get you?"

"In three weeks I graduate, and I'm already eighteen **( hint: I kind of sped up the story, I know Bella doesn't graduate till Eclispe. I just needed that cause she's lying to Jacob that they were to come and get her, and we all know their gone for good)** so I was going to travel parts of the world with them before I start college.", I lie smoothly.

"So you're going? Can you handle yourself Bella?"

Relief filled me, he believes my bittersweet lie. "Well it's obvious I can't stay here. And yes I believe I can handle my thirst, I found out I have very well restraint on my self but I can't take that chance with Charlie."

A few minutes of silence passes between us, he glances up at the moon. "You know I will miss you.", he says softly. I look at his face, seeing a sad smile play along the edges of his lips. It almost breaks my heart, that kind of expression doesn't belong on his usual cheerful face, it just doesn't seem right.

I stand up and walk closer to him, wanting to comfort my best friend.

My movement is rewarded with a scrunched up face set firm on his russet skin.

"Bella, no offence but you _smell."_

I let out a genuine laugh, "I'm glad I amuse you. None taken, back at you"

We laugh for a few moments, it feels as if it were old times, just Jake and I hanging out in his garage.

Feeling my body tingle, I look down and gasp. My perfect porcelain skin being replaced with my human one, my wings starting to etch themselves back in to my back.

"BELLA?" Jacob says jumping up and running over, grabbing a hold of my arm.

"What just happened?", he said breathless.

"I don't know, I was just remembering a memory with you and me in your garage and this happened.", I said, examining my fragile looking body.

"So you have a power?," he asks. I look up, "what?". "Well you do have wing's, maybe you have more then one power."

"Maybe," I say in awe.

I look down, realizing I'm still wearing the over extravagant gown, "Um Jake? Can I have a change of clothes?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sure Emily will let you have a pair of clothing. And I suggest you stay how you are to make the situation a little easier."

I nod. We start running, Jacob stealing glances at me as if I'm going to run away. We stop at the treaty line, I hear more wolves coming our direction. 'Okay, you wait here, the pack is coming to…monitor things. I'll be right back."

Sure, their just coming to monitor me in case I don't slip up. I roll my eyes as he leaves, feeling a little aggravated that I have to be babysat by a pack of foul-smelling wolves.

_He_ said that the Volturi are in Volterra, Italy. Maybe I can sneak in my room to get my passport, Damien did say I have exceptional self restraint on my thirst. I look back on such the turn of events that completely changed my life and it hasn't even been a whole week. I know how Charlie would be disappointed that I would take my own life. How he would be devastated to lose me but then again he would lose me anyways since I cant take a chance on slipping up with my own father. I made my decision.

A chorus of howls break me from my thoughts.

Well here goes nothing.


	5. AN

Hi, its Irenejellybean;;

I know im sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Just been busy with school a lot with school. I am a Junior and I'm in AP American Government and it involves A LOT of notes and homework so yeah, but I promise to start updating. If you don't like it, then say so, cause if majority of you don't then I am going to stop writing this story. And same to you people if you like it. Well bye for now and btw I think I am going to start a new story, I don't know what its going to be about yet but it will be up soon.


End file.
